


第三类接触 Contact

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien Boy & Rich Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	第三类接触 Contact

**Author's Note:**

> basically a whole new setting

小偷溜进来时，男人正仰面在躺椅上承受八月弗罗里达的阳光，任由平日裹在西装下的皮肤晒得通红，并在接下来的几天看上去更黑一点。尽管男人十分浅眠，他依旧未听见小偷经过身畔，仿佛对方穿着赫尔墨斯的隐形靴。暖风从柳树拂动不止的枝条间吹下来，让他戴名表的手腕起鸡皮疙瘩，让他悬垂的眼睑震动，好比一组颤抖的多米诺骨牌。

“万幸的是，”小偷对自己说，“没人惊醒。毕竟我不是真的能隐身。虽然我可以很快，但那会惊动更多人。”

他停在泳池边，朝着草地小径通向的别墅群张望。仅仅一瞥，水里漂浮的五彩的游泳圈、烟头、安全套，水底几只闪闪发光的高跟鞋就依次编入视域。他能想象出蹲站在池边抽烟的男宾是如何恭维他们的女伴，并把烟灰撒进碧波荡漾之中。他仿佛能看见次日清晨清洁工把池水放空，而那个躺椅上打盹儿的男人就如此刻，手里夹着雪茄或高脚杯，皮笑肉不笑地俯瞰一切。他同时还注意到脚边匍匐着破气球，散落在草丛中。那让他想起人类的宿醉。

警报器突然响了起来。

毫无征兆地，男人睁开双眼，吃惊地盯着他。他用极短的时间适应了那种怀疑中带着评估的视线，仿佛自己不仅是闯入者，还是某种商品。燃到一半的香烟从男人手指间掉入草丛，对此他仿佛没知觉一样，只是默不作声地延长着打量的时间，这让小偷很不自在，他忐忑地想到自己理应率先开口，但那抹微笑——男人好整以暇的微笑，显示他已经永久地丧失了主动权。

“我知道你是谁。”他以一种循循善诱的口吻，摆出世故而随和的态度。“我也知道你此行的目的。我没想跟你作对；事实上，我等在这儿就是想要说服你加入我。”

“噢，”小偷耸了耸肩，忽略掉胃里奇怪的感觉，“那既然这样，能不能劳烦你，先把东西给我呢？你知道，一般来说我很忙的。”

“或许我们可以等到你有空的时候？”男人提议。

”嗨，听着，我很感谢你想要帮忙。但是，我现在真的需要那个东西。不然特拉法星球会毁灭，真的，我之前不想告诉你是觉得你不会感兴趣。“他叹了口气。“你给墙壁衬了铅——干嘛这么做？显然你对我们这一族十分了解。”

“就像你说的，我对特拉法星球不感兴趣。”男人挥挥手，仿佛驱散苍蝇。“事实上，我对整个人类都兴趣有限。让我直说吧：你不是人类。你能飞檐走壁，你能穿墙入室；你的嗔怒可以让干燥的谷堆着火，你的拳头能让合金的铁门龟裂……”

“停！噢，拜托，别再引用刊载在低俗恐怖杂志上的文段了！事实上，有不少是我高中写的，读者都喜欢添油加醋胜过真材实料，更何况这样有助于防止他们对我变得太过熟悉。”

他惊讶于自己的坦率。男人洗耳恭听，而这似乎没什么不对——他听见自己滔滔不绝的声音仍在继续——

“我既不能穿墙也不能变成流体，所以别想着趁我穿墙时把我凝固在里面。也别用大蒜和十字架对付我，改锥或桃木锥没用的，信我。”他开始列举不属于自己的特性和无法伤害到自己的办法。“也别试图用把我溺死在游泳池里，更别试图跟我拼力气。你大门守着的那一队保镖，我把他们都撂倒了。我轻易不伤人，所以我觉得你的安保团队将会需要更多的心理干预而不是，呃，医疗帮助。其中一个戴墨镜的哥们儿哭了出来。我说，这些你不会恰好料都料到了吧？”

男人不置可否。

“你还有很多话要说。”他打了个响指，一个穿着清凉、神情肃穆的姑娘拿着一杯鸡尾酒从吧台走了出来。“尝尝这个。”

他喝下了冰凉的酒精饮料，一种不寻常的炫目让他花了半秒钟从恍惚恢复，期间他一直忍不住偷偷瞄着那位与众不同的姑娘。天哪，她摆弄另一杯鸡尾酒里的小伞和柠檬的动作可真酷，仿佛那是碎弹片什么的。他突然想到特拉法星球的问题，但有什么力量驱使着他急匆匆地开口，“我其实这次过来，不仅仅是为了取回特拉法星人自己的武器。我还想要知道，目前地球上最前沿的外星人研究到底进展如何。我读过相关资料，我是说，大部分都是你的资料。你在论文里声称外星人大多携带能让人产生集体幻觉的毒素。这是与之相伴的种种超常事件的根源。我原本不太同意，直到我对自己的祖先做了些研究，我……”

他骤然停住，似乎这才想起自己透露了太多机密信息给这个陌生人，但不说的感觉更难受，犹如一根鱼刺在喉头反复刮擦。他胃里不舒服的感觉加剧了。

“我的祖先……不一样……我亲生父母……把我……”他舌头打结，而特拉法星再次跳入了他的脑海，如同一块警告牌一样亮着红光。“呃！呃……”他发现自己的舌头成了自己的敌人，仿佛着魔一样竭尽全力去完成特定的使命。对了，他说到了自己族群的起源。他即将讲到自己的身份。这太不正常——

忽然他明白了。

“我竟然相信你会想跟我合作，而不是单纯地利用我？你以为自己可以摆布一个强大的外星人，一个，呃，嗔怒可以化为火焰的人——当然这是骗人的，事实上根本不是这个原理——噢我的天，你控制了我的嘴！”

他一旦意识到问题，就不再开口说话了。男人眼见他不再口若悬河，便露出失望的表情，退到姑娘后面。姑娘果不其然从背后掏出一把安装了消音器的手枪。

搞不懂她们平常把手枪藏在哪儿。就连超人都不知道。

“怪不得我这几天总想跟人倾诉衷肠。”他暗暗想着，一边闪躲着姑娘朝他射出的绿色子弹。也许是上周的三明治？他是在快餐店叫的外卖，而不是自己亲手做的。他并非来不及做三明治，他只是没时间买所需的素材。还是前天买的那瓶苹果醋？以及他真的应该认真检查生产日期。

“很遗憾我们的谈话没能继续深入下去，外星人。”男人远远地对他说，声音不大，但能听得清清楚楚。“和你见面非常愉快，希望还有下次。”然后他就躲进那栋被铅层包围的建筑不见了，外星人确信他看到男人脸上的得意一闪而过。

 

脑洞


End file.
